


Unexpected Discoveries

by ghostiewriter101



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV), Winx Club
Genre: 5+1 Things, Confrontations, F/M, Fluff, Sky is a himbo and you cannot convince me otherwise, but we going with it anyway, idk what else to tag this tbh, just pure dumbassery here, this is lowkey a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostiewriter101/pseuds/ghostiewriter101
Summary: The Winx Girls, and honourary specialist Sky, find themselves stumbling upon situations none of them are quite sure how to interpret. But as they begin to piece things together—and with the guidance from the couple themselves—they start to realise that maybe this shouldn’t have been such a shock.AKA the five times the stumble upon Rivusa moments and the one time they confront the couple.
Relationships: Musa/Riven (Fate: The Winx Saga)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 226





	Unexpected Discoveries

**Author's Note:**

> she’s still on her clown shit, making Rivusa fics cause they are holding me in a chokehold rn🤡I should probably go back to my Jiara WIPs soon but hey ho, what can you do😂anyways, enjoy!!

** ONE **

Aisha wasn’t sure what confused her more.

For the months they had been at school, she grown used to being the only person awake at such early and odd hours in the morning. She didn’t mind it, in fact she would even say she prefers it. The morning hours were quiet and peaceful, the burning sun and the slight breeze were refreshing, the birds chirping and the sound of the river running was much more welcoming than bustling students sneaking around the woods or even the clashing noises from the specialist fields not too far away. Aisha preferred her morning swims because they were motivating, they set her up for the day. They put her in a good mood and allowed her to feel in control of her day. She wouldn’t be opposed to saying that she liked routine, to know what to expect and to always be prepared.

So when Aisha found the sight in front of her on what she considered a usual Wednesday morning, you could understand why she was both confused and maybe even a little irritated.

Not too far from where she was standing, hidden under the shelter of a large oak tree, was Musa. Now, she knew that the empath tended to disappear and find odd little places where she could have moments to escape the overwhelming emotions of stressed and hormonal college students. It wouldn’t be the first time that Aisha would have found Musa up in the early hours of the morning, but she usually kept to the suite or somewhere else on campus. But here she was, sprawled on the grass with books and pens and notebooks surrounding her and her headphones nowhere in sight. Yet, Musa being out in the crisp spring morning wasn’t the most shocking part of the scene in front of her. Oh no, it was the fact she wasn’t alone.

And it was even more of a shock for the person in her company was none other than Riven.

Aisha watched them for a few moments, confident enough that the distance between them would prevent Musa from sensing her and give Aisha some time to assess the situation before she ventured over. They both sat there against the tree, shoulder to shoulder and thigh to thigh. Musa seemed to have an easy smile on her face, turning to face him whenever he spoke and lightly nudge him. Riven was a little more difficult to read from the distance, his expressions not as obvious or clear as the other’s. She could see the eye rolls, the lingering gazes on Musa’s side profile as she spoke and the small scoffs that were usually followed by a smirk. But the longer Aisha evaluated the scene, the more confused she seemed.

Eventually, she decided she had enough of guessing and assuming and decided to head over, chin held up high and hands tightly gripping the straps of her backpack, her face set in a very passive but critical look.

Musa, unsurprisingly, was the first to pick up on her presence and looked up with a casual smile on her lips. “Oh hey.”

“Hey to you too,” Her words sharp and short. “Didn’t hear you wake up.”

“Yeah, you were still asleep.” Musa replied, but she felt as though there was more to that answer.

“Evidently.” Her eyes moved to look at the smug-looking specialist beside her and then down at the textbook on his lap. “What are you guys doing?”

“Braiding each other’s hair and painting our nails.” Riven deadpanned. “What does it look like we are doing?”

“Riven is just helping me study for the Realms History mid-term.” Musa said as if it explained their sudden companionship. Aisha could’ve recalled countless conversations shared with the empath on the constant negativity and poisonous emotions that radiated from Riven, on how he was a total and utter asshole who deserved to be knocked down a few notches. And now here she was, all buddy-buddy with him whilst having some sort of study date on a Wednesday morning before school began.

“Riven is helping you study?” Aisha asked, not sure whether she should be astounded or amused by the idea.

“Want to sound a little less judgey, Nemo?” Riven sneered, his words bitter and defensive.

Aisha’s eyes narrowed at the nickname, glaring at the specialist for a few seconds before her gaze shifted back to Musa. “I could’ve helped you if you were that desperate.”

“I’m sitting right here, you know.” Riven scoffed, although one glance from Musa had him shifting back against the tree trunk, now reluctantly silent whilst he just glared at Aisha.

“He took the class last year,” Musa answered with a small shrug. “Might as well get help from someone who knows the course.”

“You mean, help you cheat on the content.” Aisha stated bluntly. “Musa, you can’t—”

“He’s just helping me study, Aisha.” Musa interrupted, her eyes flashing purple. She felt it before she even had a chance to try and throw up a mental shield, that invisible hand grasping onto her thoughts and tugging them from where they were rooted in her head. “I’ll see you in class, yeah?”

Aisha knew what she felt: the concern and the suspicion, the confusion and the curiosity, the slight resentment towards Riven and the interruption of her morning routine. She was well aware that Musa could feel all that and probably more. And as Aisha glanced between the two of them, she realised that no matter what she thought or said, it didn’t matter. They weren’t doing anything wrong, it was her own scepticism on Riven and his intentions that made her mistrust the sight in front of her. But she trusted Musa and fully believed that she was a smart enough girl to handle herself. Aisha had to learn that as much as she hated it, she had to accept that she didn’t have control over Musa and her choice of company.

“Yeah, I’ll see you in class.” She said with a tight lipped smile, ignoring the mocking salute Riven gave her before she turned and began making her way towards the river.

Just before she was out of their sight, Aisha couldn’t help herself as she glanced back for one last look. She saw Musa turn to Riven, her eyebrows creased together as she shook her head. She saw Riven’s expression soften a little as he muttered something before holding his pinky to her. She watched as Musa glanced down at him with a smile and interlocked their pinkies before they went back to whatever they were studying before she interrupted them.

Aisha would be left pondering on the scene for the rest of the day, too many questions swimming around her head. Left wondering when and how did Riven get into Musa’s good books after everything that happened. So many questions and so little answers.

And she would just have to accept that for the time being, until there was more than just one extremely random run-in.

** TWO **

Bloom didn’t consider herself a nosey person. Curious, maybe. But never nosey.

So, you couldn’t really blame her when she was walking through the abandoned hallways, coming back from one of her odd meetings with Dowling, and her curiosity peaked when she heard a gentle tune echoing through the barren school. This side of the school was usually dead after classes were dismissed, being home to only classrooms and lecture halls and the indoor training facility (only really used when the weather was bad). At first, she thought she was imagining it, that it was probably just the all-nighters and stress of exams finally catching up with her. But the music got louder and clearer and soon enough, Bloom found herself following the noise.

It didn’t take very long to find the source of the music, Bloom finding herself a couple of feet away from a slightly ajar door that had ‘MUSIC ROOM’ plastered above it. Maybe she should’ve left it there and just headed down to the canteen for dinner where she was sure the girls were, but there was something itching under her skin to know more.

She took slow steps towards the door until she was able to peak through the small gap, and if she was being honest, it took a lot within her to not audibly gasp at the sight inside the room. Sat side by side on the bench was Riven and Musa, the latter’s head lying on his shoulder as his fingers moved skilfully over the keys. With the angle they were sat, she couldn’t see their faces but a quick glance towards the massive windows along the wall allowed her to see their reflection instead. She kept quiet, lips pressed together as she watched the scene in front of her, letting it play out.

“I’ll never get tired of listening to you play.” Musa murmured quietly, her eyes shut as she just let herself get lost in the music. Bloom couldn’t help but think about how different it must be to listen to music in such a way, to enjoy it this way rather than using it as an escape through her headphones. It must have been refreshing, relieving.

“Don’t get used to it.” Riven scoffed lightly, but his voice was light and easy. His fingers never seemed to falter, not even as he stole a quick glance at Musa and smiled slightly when he noticed the serene expression on her face.

“You shouldn’t hide it.” She replied in a much softer voice. Bloom noticed how the muscles in his back seemed to tense slightly, how if you listened closely you could hear the small mishap in the composition, how it seemed the insinuation behind Musa’s words were enough to effect the easy flow he had going.

“Not exactly a part of my life I like to honour.” His words much more bitter than earlier, and even the way his fingers slammed down on the keys were more aggressive than they needed to be. Bloom suddenly felt as though the sweet moment was a lot more personal than she first believed, and her spying was toeing the line of intrusion.

“Riv,” Musa’s hand, that was before resting on her lap, slowly snaked along his arm before it rested on top of his. Together, with their hands intertwined, slow and steady notes filled the room, working together so easily and Bloom couldn’t help but think how the slower melody held a lot more emotion than the one that first drew her to the music room. There were so many emotions underlying each note: betrayal and devotion, dark and light, misery and comfort. So many contradictions—just like the couple themselves—and yet the notes were so compatible. “You can’t ignore them forever.”

“Might as well.” He whispered, almost as though he too feared to interrupt the music. “Doubt it will change much for them, they’ll just have to find a new disappointment."

“They are your parents.”

“They don’t act like them. What have they done for me, huh?” Riven scoffed, although his eyes never tore away from their joined hands. “Don’t think some piano lessons and overbearing gifts on holidays makes up for the fact they didn’t want me, that I wasn’t the son they wanted so they shipped me off until I became their perfect little gentleman.”

Bloom was now definite that she was intruding in on a personal conversation, and as guilty as she felt, she couldn’t also help but wonder out of all the people she expected Riven to open up to, since when was its Musa that he trusted? Not that she had a problem with it, she had been the one that advocated to the rest of the girls that they give Riven a second chance alongside Sky. But Musa had never been vocal about her friendship with the specialist, in fact she had been quite the opposite. So, as happy as Bloom was to see Riven finding his place within the group, she also couldn’t help but think how unexpected and abrupt this companionship was.

“Then the last thing you’d want to do is be just like them,” She retorted, the hand that wasn’t intertwining with his coming up gently squeeze his forearm. “Be better, Riven.”

The notes came to a slow stop, the notes fading as his attention was now purely on the empath at his side. “I…I don’t know if I’m ready to be the better person yet.” He admitted, the atmosphere feeling a lot tenser and sharper without the music.

“I know,” As Musa spoke, Bloom found herself slowly starting to creep backwards. She definitely should not be here. “And I’ll be right by your side until you are ready.”

A sudden crash broke the moment, both heads snapped towards the door but the redhead was long gone, taking her crushing guilt with her.

** THREE **

Terra’s sleep schedule had been less than exemplary that past few weeks.

With the sudden rise in attacks and interactions with Burned Ones, things had been beyond hectic for the Harvey family. Both she and Sam spent most of their time in the greenhouse, helping their father prepare and produce as much Zanbaq as the school could produce until the next batch came in from the Solarian dispensaries. However, in the light of recent events, it seemed that they shouldn’t keep their hopes too high on that next batch being sent in soon. Much to her father’s dismay, Terra was adamant to help and usually spent any free moment she could in the greenhouse, using her powers for something much more useful than the transfiguration project she had been given that week to turn an orange into a pumpkin. She was far more needed in the greenhouse.

Except, all her extra-curricular activities in the greenhouse meant that in the past few weeks, she had lost an obscene amount of sleep. When her father saw her practically dozing off during her distillation work, he hurriedly sent her on her way back to her suite for some well-deserved rest, promising her that she could sacrifice a couple of hours to try and redeem the sleep she has lost. Terra, who felt as though exhaustion had practically drugged her, found herself inclined to agree and trudged her way back to her suite.

Terra knew her friends understood her disappearance and distance over the past few weeks, but that didn’t stop her from feeling guilty, especially towards her roommate. She knew Musa probably enjoyed the weeks of peace she could find in their room, maybe even being able to enjoy a moment to herself without the reliance of her headphones. But all the Winx Girls were also aware how hard the coming weeks were for the empath—both in the sense that the stress of students were off the charts but also because it would’ve been coming up to the two year mark of her mother’s death. Terra wanted to be there for her friend, she wished she could help her in the same way that Musa had done for Sam and take away some of her pain. But she knew she couldn’t even if she had the time. The thing that really concerned Terra was the fact that the other girls had been noticing how distant Musa had been from all of them the closer they approached the date.

It was late, and it was a silly hope she had that Musa would still be awake. But that didn’t stop Terra from having it. Despite the burn in her muscles and the urge to just fall to the floor and sleep there, Terra kept as quiet as she could as the suite door closed behind her before making her way towards her and Musa’s room. The door was closed and the lights off, and the hope within Terra quickly died down. Of course she would be asleep, she would’ve been more concerned if Musa was actually awake.

Without a second thought, Terra pushed the door open and slipped inside, gently closing the door behind her. When she turned back towards the room, her eyes were instantly drawn towards Musa’s bed where she expected to see the empath sleeping, headphones on and coddled under the quilt. Instead, she found a completely different sight.

The first thing she noticed was that Musa was not alone. No, lying in her bed was another body and it wasn’t until the flash of her phone screen accidentally illuminated the dark room that she noticed it was Riven in her bed. The fatigue made it a little longer for her brain to process the situation. And once it did, her hand slapped over her mouth to prevent any noise from waking up the couple.

Her eyes glanced over their position and automatically her expression softened. Riven was laying down on his back, one arm propped beneath his head and his body generally sprawled on the bed. Musa, however, was practically draped over him. Head tucked in the nook of his shoulder, arms wrapped around him as though to hug him closer and their legs tangled and intertwined. Terra’s eyes followed Riven’s other arms that was holding her close, his hand on the back of her head in such a sweet and protective manner that it was hard for Terra to believe he was really Riven. The way their bodies wrapped around and fitted against one another was beyond complementary, it was perfect.

Terra found herself a little shocked, stunned even, at the sight in front of her. To her knowledge and intel she was receiving from the other girls, Musa had been distant and generally a bit off from what they expected. Terra couldn’t help wonder if the specialist in her bed was the reasoning behind it all. That maybe the reason was because she had found another support system, that maybe she couldn’t find that comfort she needed in the girls, that maybe she found it within Riven.

It was an odd thought, not one Terra was completely with. She knew Riven, there was some comfort in that. But she had also spent many years with him, and a lot of that time being spent on the other end of his teasing and mocking. She knew he had changed, that he wanted to be a better person after the whole fiasco with Beatrix. He had even spoken to her—given, it was horribly awkward and tense for the both of them—but the fact he apologised and had shown that his desire to grow as a person was not just a trick but an actual wish was enough for Terra to have some respect for him. She just hadn’t known that him and Musa were so close, she didn’t know they were…well, she wasn’t sure what they were. A wave of guilt washed over her as she realised that maybe this was one of the things she had missed over the weeks. Maybe this shouldn’t have been a shock, maybe this was one of those long-time-coming things.

However, the longer Terra stood there with her undeniable confusion and guilt, the realisation slowly crept up on her that there was no usual music playing. No headphones and no music. Riven so casually cuddled up next to Musa. Closed doors but not locked. They were so comfortable with each other and in that moment, they also probably didn’t expect Terra to have been returning so soon. She was earlier than usual. And now she felt as though she was intruding on their moment.

It was stupid, really, when she thought about it later. It was her room too. But when she saw how peaceful and at ease they seemed, how in their own moment they were. The last thing Terra wanted was for them to wake up and see her and freak out. The last thing Terra wanted was to come in between something that was clearly making her friend happy. So, the young earth fairy found herself sneaking back out of the room and heading to the next door over. She knocked quickly before she slipped in.

“Hey, sorry for you waking up, I swear I didn’t mean to,” She began, her fingers nervously twiddling together. “It’s just, well, the situation is—”

“What do you want, Terra?” Stella huffed out, impatient and clearly moments away from falling back to sleep.

“Can I crash on the extra bed, just for tonight? I mean I can ask Bloom and Aisha if it’s too much of a hassle—”

“Sure, just…shut up.” And with that the blonde fell back asleep.

Terra took a quick trip to the bathroom where she could brush her teeth and change into her pyjamas before she found herself lying on the extra bed in Stella’s room, staring up and the ceiling and thinking about the combination of Riven and Musa. As sweet as the moment was, she couldn’t quite wrap her head around how the two of them had happened. It didn’t seem right to Terra, not that she wasn’t happy for her friend. But she knew the both of them and nothing about them screamed ‘let’s cuddle in a bed together’. At least, the versions that Terra knew of each of them. Maybe there was something more that she didn’t understand. And as she fell asleep, that thought prodded around her head.

That maybe there was a side of Riven and Musa that only the other seemed to understand. That called out to each other and fit each other and were meant for each other.

** FOUR **

Stella’s favourite thing about being a second year amongst a suite of first years was the free periods where she could do as she pleased. It meant while all of her friends were in class, she could enjoy some alone time in the suite. She loved the other girls dearly, don’t get me wrong but sometimes she just needed a breather, a moment to catch herself.

Things with her mother had been getting more intense and Stella was starting to feel the heat, especially in the last few days. Countless threats and promises being sent to Stella about sending people to watch over her, make sure she isn’t useless, making sure she is presenting herself as a princess should. To show emotions was to show weakness, and the last thing Stella needed was her mother finding out that she was opening herself—her true self—to her fellow suite-mates.

Stella loved her girls but they wouldn’t understand her overbearing mother, they wouldn’t know how to deal with her in the same way she did.

That is why she enjoyed these free periods alone in the suite, where she could just lay about and make herself a cup of tea and enjoy the silence. She didn’t need to worry about Aisha stressing over exams or Terra rambling in her ear about plants or Musa reading her deepest thoughts or Bloom dragging her into another adventure that would lead to who knows what. She could just worry about herself, let her batteries recharge and relax until she needed to play the Stella that everyone else knew.

So, you could understand her frustration when she opened the suite door and saw that she wasn’t alone. And you could understand her utter confusion when she saw the person sitting on the couch was not one of the girls—but Riven.

“What the hell are you doing here?” She snapped, not bothering with the formalities as she quickly closed the door behind her. The last thing she needed was one of the teachers finding Riven in her suite. Especially when she was fully determined to find out how he even snuck in here considering the door was locked when she came in moments ago.

If Riven was surprised by her arrival, he didn’t show it. He just looked up from his screen, gave her a lazy smile before his attention was focused on his phone once again. “Good to see you too, Stell.”

“You do realise how creepy this looks for you, right? Sneaking into a predominantly first year suite. A bit pervy, even for you, Riven.” She had now moved to stand in front of the couch, staring down at him with a look that could truly rival her mother’s.

“You wound me, Stella. And to think, I could be here to hang out with my favourite psycho-princess.” He retorted with that smirk that made her want to slap him. She knew Riven, she had known him for as long as she knew Sky. They never really did see eye-to-eye, she wouldn’t even consider them near being friends. But she could confidently say that she knew him better than most people at this school, whether that be from what she observed of him or what Sky had told her.

“Why are you really here?” She asked bluntly. To her knowledge, the second year specialist timetable was similar to the first year one. Their courses and training were intense, there was no way in hell that Silva was just letting them wander around for free periods even if they had them. Stella just couldn’t work out why Riven would skive in her suite. Seemed a little too desperate, even for him.

“So many questions, who the bloody hell do you think you are? Huh, Sherlock?” He countered, a little more defensive than his insults are usually delivered. She instantly picked up on it and simply raised her eyebrow at him, waiting for an explanation but he just scoffed. “Piss off, you aren’t my mother, I don’t have to tell you anything.”

“Actually, it _is_ my suite so you do have to tell me.” She retorted, arms crossed over her chest as she watched him closely. She noticed his body tensioning slightly, the grip on his phone tightening, his eyes lingering on anywhere in the room other than her. Then, suddenly, he was up and heading towards the door, muttering to himself about ‘people sticking their noses into other people’s business’.

Then it clicked for Stella, memories of the girls’ chats during lunch over the past week or so coming to mind.

“You were waiting for Musa, weren’t you?” She called out to him. Riven froze in his spot, hand hovering over the handle as he lulled over what Stella just said. He hesitated for a few seconds, probably trying to come up with some snarky retort before he turned to Stella, his eyebrows furrowed in what she guessed was meant to be mock confusion.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” He scoffed, trying to seem unbothered by her comment. And maybe to anyone else, they would’ve believed it. But she knew Riven, much better than he probably preferred. She could see right through him.

“I’ll keep your dirty little secret, Riven.” She said with a knowing smile as she fell back onto the couch, enjoying the way he squirmed slightly under her gaze.

“You’re talking absolute nonsense, you know that? You’ve gone fucking mad.” He shook his head, turning back around to storm out the room like he attempted to do moments ago. Always the drama queen that one.

“She’s in Celtic Runes, by the way.” Stella spoke up once again, reaching for one of the magazines on the coffee table before she casually began to flip through it. “Just in case you wanted to pop over and see her instead of creeping in her suite.”

“Whatever.” Riven scoffed.

“Oh, and Riven?” Stella turned to look at the specialist who seemed to be impatiently waiting for her to get on with her point so he could finally leave this conversation. “If you hurt her, I will personally cut your dick off and staple it to your forehead.” She said with such a delightful smile on her face.

He rolled his eyes but he gave her a small nod before he left, and that was enough confirmation for Stella to know that he understood her threat. It surprised Stella a little, usually Riven would be the first to reply with his own snarky comeback or even attempt to call her bluff. But he nodded and agreed, and in some sense, it was unnerving.

She knew Riven and his past with women, how he treated them and how he played them. She didn’t want Musa to be another one of his conquests. But the sincerity in that nod, the acceptance of her threat instead of fighting back, Stella was pretty confident that she didn’t need to worry about Musa being one of those girls. Because she was different.

He actually cared about Musa.

** FIVE **

Sky was trained for battle.

He was trained to wield a sword, to strategize battle plans and lead like the warrior he should be. He had been trained to be the best specialist he could be since he was a child. By the age of seven, he could hit the bull’s eye every time when given the chance. By the age of twelve, he could knock down most opponents he faced in the ring. By the age of seventeen, he was the youngest student to disarm Silva during a one-on-one sparring match. Sky had the blood of a warrior running through his veins. He was prepared for most and any attacks. He was trained to always be alert and ready.

But even he had his moments where he let his guard down, moments like now.

It was the mid-term holidays, and most of the students had gone back home for the week. Sky, having grown up at Alfea, didn’t plan on heading back to Eraklyon any time soon, and it seemed Bloom’s plans on returning back to Earth had changed too considering her parents were enjoying a cruise trip around the Mediterranean that she had gifted them at Christmas (it was a bit of a ‘I should’ve told you I’m a fairy sooner but I didn’t know how to tell you so I hope this holiday kinda makes up for it’ gift). He knew it was a little upsetting to her that she couldn’t spend the week with them, but a small—and selfish—part of Sky was glad she was staying at school. It meant they could spend some time together, and not worry about classes or work getting in the way.

Well, he did still have training with Silva most mornings and the teachers were also still in school which meant their time spent together still did have their interruptions and rules still had to be followed. Including the regulation on specialists and fairies in each other dormitories. Usually, Sky wouldn’t be too worried about getting caught. But due to the stupidity of a younger specialist found sneaking fairies into his room, the professors have been on the lookout for any students being in dormitories they shouldn’t be in.

“Be careful,” Bloom murmured as he pressed a few last parting kisses on her lips, both of them procrastinating his departure. But it was getting late and Sky didn’t want to push his luck. “I heard Griselda is on duty tonight.”

“Hm, lucky me.” The sarcasm was practically dripping from his words as he pulled back, hands on each side of Bloom’s face before he pulled her in for one last kiss. “Right, I’ll see you at breakfast.” His hands dropped as he took a step back, ready to slip out the door but Bloom caught his hand.

“Goodnight, Sky.” She smiled, giving his hand one last squeeze.

“Goodnight, Bloom.” His hand slowly dropped from hers as he slid out the room, softly closing the door behind him. When the small click echoed through the room, Sky let out a small sigh and began making his journey through the dark and towards the suite door—a journey he had done many times before. Exactly thirty-three steps between Bloom’s door and the main door at a north-west bearing. He had it all mesmerised so he didn’t think anything of it.

Except on the fifteenth step, Sky felt himself bumping into another solid body and instantly the battle instinct kicked in—probably not as fast as they would of if he was expecting an intruder but at least Silva wasn’t there to reprimand him.

In the space of a few seconds, his hand was reaching for the hilt of his sword, the weapon recognising it’s owner and, in an instant, a bright blue light broke the darkness of the room as the blade appeared. However, opposite to Sky, he noticed two smaller purple blades shining and when his eyes followed up to the owner of the weapons, he was shocked to see who the intruder was.

“Riven?” He hissed, his eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

“Oh fuck’s sake, it’s just you.” Riven muttered, lowering his weapons to his sides once he saw that there was no real threat.

Sky spluttered, his mouth agape as he tried to find the words to convey his bewilderment. “What the _fuck_ are you doing here?”

Riven tensed slightly, eyes narrowed towards the blond. “I could ask you the same question.”

“I was with Bloom.”

“Oh damn, you weren’t actually supposed to give an answer.” Riven muttered, more to himself than to Sky.

“Your turn. What are you—” However, his words trailed off as he followed the direction where Riven must’ve come from, now realising that he wasn’t an intruder, he was sneaking out like Sky was. His eyes fell upon the room Riven must have exited at the same time he did and he didn’t bother holding back his gasp. “Oh my god.”

“Sky, I swear to—”

“You and Terra?” Sky let out a low whistle. “I mean, I’m happy for you but I just didn’t see it coming—”

“What? No!” Riven sighed, running a hand over his face. “There is no me and Terr—” But Sky wasn’t even listening to the brunette.

“—but I could’ve sworn that Terra was visiting her family in like, Linphea, or something.” He commented with a small frown etched on his face as he watched Riven closely.

“Uh, yeah. She is.” Riven shrugged. “But I am not—”

“Aww I get it,” Sky interrupted, a softer expression on his face. “You missed her so you were spending some time in her room to try and feel closer to her.”

Riven stared at his friend, absolutely gobsmacked that he was even able to come to that conclusion out of all the possibilities. “I wonder what goes through your head sometimes.” He deadpanned.

“Don’t worry, mate. I won’t tell anyone—” However, the blond cut himself off when he noticed a small mark on the side of his neck. His eyes narrowed slightly as he leaned forwards, trying to get a closer look. And when he figured it out, Sky let out a small chuckle. “Damn, didn’t think Terra had it within her. Go girl.”

“SKY!” Riven hissed, finally catching the blond’s attention. “Me and Terra are not a thing. And I am most definitely not some fucking creep that sneaks into people’s bedrooms if I miss them.”

He frowned. “I could’ve sworn I heard Stella telling Bloom the other day that you—”

“Just, whatever you are thinking, forget it.” Riven muttered, clearing his throat a little. Sky raised his hands in mock surrender but nodded anyways. His gaze fell to the hickey on Riven’s neck once again before he glanced back at the door.

“Wait, so if it wasn’t Terra you were in there for then…” He trailed off, realising that Bloom had briefly mentioned something about Musa changing her plans last minute for the holidays and staying at Alfea. “Were…were you in there with Musa?”

“I don’t have time for this.” Riven scoffed, shaking his head as he stomped his way towards the main door. Before Sky could even react, the two swords in Riven’s hands dimmed out until he was left with two hilts that he quickly slipped away before disappearing beyond the door, leaving Sky standing there a bit dumbfounded.

He glanced between the main door and the one that led to Musa’s room, his eyebrows furrowed together. He knew Riven as well as he knew himself, maybe even better. Sky would even go as far as to consider Riven like his brother, and though he wouldn’t admit it, he knew Riven felt the same. There was a mutual understanding with one another, and a mutual appreciation for their own stories and how far they’ve come. It meant a lot to Sky that the Winx Girls were trying to give Riven a second chance and let him in.

It wasn’t too difficult, he guessed. Stella and Terra already knew Riven, which he wasn’t actually sure if that made the situation easier or harder. Bloom had become acquainted with him the more time they spent together. As well as the many times Riven had unfortunately walked in on the wrong moments when Sky was so sure they would have the room to themselves. It was Aisha and Musa that he considered would be the hardest to convince, and also the two that cared the least about becoming buddy-buddy with Riven. He had mostly assumed they only agreed for the sake of their friends.

So, for Musa and Riven to suddenly be an item? It was a shock to Sky. He knew how Riven was with his flings, he saw how all his past relationships usually ended up. He didn’t want Riven to mess up the second chance he was granted. But something felt different with this. Riven was a pig, he knew that and it was something Sky was honestly working on helping him with, but it was true. He would never be shy to hide who he was sleeping with or who he had his eye on.

It made the whole thing with Musa so much more confusing considering this is the first time he has ever heard of anything going on between them. That Sky had to actually catch them in the act only for Riven to still deny it.

He wasn’t sure what was going on between his friend and the empath, but Sky could safely say with a hand on his heart that it wasn’t anything like what Riven went through with Beatrix and for that he had to be a little grateful.

** \+ ONE **

“Oi, give it here!”

“Come and get it then!”

“Musa, this isn’t funny.”

“I don’t know, I think it’s pretty hilarious.”

Riven gave her a pointed look, hands on his hips as he watched her examine the pair of glasses in her hand, giggling to herself. He watched her put them on before turning to him, wiggling her eyebrows.

“How do I look?” She asked, doing a few dramatic poses that made a smile tug on his lips, but he wasn’t going to give her that satisfaction just yet.

“You look shit.” He deadpanned. She cocked an eyebrow, her eyes flashing for a brief moment before a shit-eating grin grew on her face.

“Liar.” She sang, falling back onto her bed with a satisfied look on her face. “To be honest, I think I pull them off better than you.”

Riven rolled his eyes as he made his way over to the bed. “You’re a menace, you know that?”

“Hm, rich coming from you.” She countered, watching as he began to crawl over her until his face was inches away from her own. Her eyes instinctively glanced down to his lips before they moved back up. “Hey.”

“Hey to you, too.” He whispered back with a smile on his lips—one that was much softer than most people saw, one that he had reserved only for Musa whether he was aware of it or not.

“You’re awfully close.” She told him, though she made no move to push him away.

“I can always get closer, sweetheart, you just have to ask.” His smile widened slightly when he heard the laugh that escaped her lips, his eyes watching her closely like he didn’t want to miss a single thing.

“Charming.” She murmured before she slid the glasses off and placed them on the bridge on his nose instead. She smiled as her hands slid down to rest on his shoulders. “Yeah, maybe they do look better on you.”

“Oh, I know they do.” And before she even had a chance to snap back with her own teasing retort, Riven was leaning down and pressing his lips against hers. Almost instantly, her arms were wrapping around his neck so she could tug him closer, the sheer strength almost knocking his balance completely. However, before he could squish her, he caught himself so he was leaning most of his body weight on one arm, giving his other hand the freedom to rest on her waist.

Her lips moved feverishly against his, her hands tangling and tugging themselves in his hair just so she could feel those little groans hum against her skin as his lips began to travel further down. The hand on her waist lightly traced the small slip of skin that her ridden up shirt had exposed, and when a small gasp of surprise escaped her lips, his hand travelled further beneath her shirt, listening to the small hitches in her breathing. His touch was light and addictive and Musa just wanted more.

“We are meant to be studying.” His words mumbled against her skin as his teeth lightly grazed against that spot that had her arching up against him. He smirked a little at the reaction before using his hand to push her hip back down onto the mattress, a frustrated whine escaping her lips.

“Fuck studying.” She replied breathlessly, her nails scratching the nape of his neck lightly until he got the hint and allowed his kisses to lead back to her lips. She pulled back for a few seconds, smiling a little when she noticed how his lenses were slightly fogged up. She wasted no time as she pulled them off, and though he would probably bitch about it later, she chucked them towards where their books had been abandoned before pulling him back down to her lips.

“OUCH!”

The couple snapped their heads towards the entrance of the room where they now noticed the Winx Girls and Sky were standing, the latter holding Riven’s glasses and rubbing his forehead where, Riven assumed, he had been struck.

“Kinda busy here, come back later.” He snapped at the group, still hovering over Musa, their bodies so close that he could feel her pants against his neck and it took a lot within him to not visibly shiver from the contact.

“AHA! I KNEW IT!” Stella exclaimed, clapping her hands together in victory. The other girls gave her a pointed look which only caused the blonde to sigh and roll her eyes. “Alright, I know, I know. We all guessed it.”

Musa stared at her friends, her cheeks flushed pink and a headache beginning to form from the sudden and abundant variety of emotions that have entered the room. She wasn’t sure if she was feeling her embarrassment or maybe Terra’s from catching them; if she was feeling her own discomfort or possibly Aisha’s from the suggestive position she was in with Riven; or even if the anger she was feeling was her own or Riven’s as he glared at the group. So many emotions and very little time to try and distinguish them, especially since having Riven hovering over her, his fingers still tracing small circles under her shirt, was more distracting than one would think.

“W-We didn’t mean to interrupt, we just didn’t think you’d be in…this situation.” Bloom apologised with a sheepish smile on her face. She took a glance at her friends and then back to the couple, clearing her throat slightly. “We just wanted answers…”

“Stop speaking in riddles, Red, or piss off.” Riven grumbled, frowning down at Musa when she lightly slapped his chest. “What?”

“Play nice.” She murmured before she lightly pushed him back. Reluctantly, Riven moved off her, allowing them both to sit side by side on the bed as they spoke to their friend group. But in classic Riven fashion, sitting still wasn’t exactly in his vocabulary and pretty quickly his hand reached for her thigh, his fingers aimlessly tapping and tracing anything he could. It was just a nice distraction from some of the non-verbal threats he was receiving from Aisha’s glare or the slight judgement—or maybe it was curiosity—in Terra’s lingering gazes.

“Well, you see, we just all have noticed things and we just wanted to know—” However, before Bloom could even attempt to finish her little ramble, Stella was interrupting.

“We wanted to know when the bloody hell this happened.” She said as she gestured between the couple on the bed.

Riven’s eyebrows furrowed together in annoyance. “Since when the fuck was that any of your business?”

“Since Musa was our friend.” Aisha spoke up, arms crossed over her chest. She held her chin up high, seemingly unfazed by Riven’s bitter words.

“She can share whatever she wants with you lot, she doesn’t have to explain herself to you.” Riven retorted, jaw clenched and hand on her thigh tightening slightly.

“And I can also talk for myself, thank you very much.” Musa spoke up, though no one missed as she placed her hand over his, and gave it a small squeeze.

“Musa, we are just…we kinda wish you would’ve trusted us with this part of your life.” Bloom said with a soft smile on her face.

“And what? Face the judgement you guys are all clearly having right now?” She stated fairly bluntly. And when she saw how taken aback they looked, her eyes flashed once again. “Kinda hard to lie to an empath, remember?”

“It’s not judgement in a bad way,” Terra assured, fiddling with her fingers as she tried to ignore Riven’s piercing gaze. That boy surely knew how to make someone feel uncomfortable, and when Musa noticed she lightly elbowed him to stop. “It’s just a tad confusing, if we are being honest. Like you two kinda poofed out of nowhere!”

Musa nodded slightly, glancing down at where her and Riven’s hand were now intertwined. She smiled a little before she drew her attention back to her friends. “You’re right, we should have told you.” Musa admitted. “But we also didn’t want to hurt anyone.”

“Well, _you_ didn’t.” Riven added.

Bloom frowned. “How would you hurt us?”

“This has been going on for a while…” Musa said with a sheepish look. “And I didn’t want you guys to think—”

“You didn’t want me to upset because of Sam.” Terra spoke up, seeming to put together the pieces Musa was insinuating.

“Again, I would like to clarify I did not care.” Riven muttered.

“I’m sorry, Terra.” Musa nibbled on her lower lip, trying to push back the small wave of liability and slightly guilt that was coming from the earth fairy. “But then it was just…nice to keep something to ourselves.” She added with a shrug.

“Riven, you could’ve told me. I would’ve understood.” Sky said, a small frown on his face as he stared at his roommate. But Riven only let out a small snort.

“No way, mate. Red over there flashes you one smile and you’re revealing both your and my dirty laundry.” He commented dryly.

Sky took a glance down at Bloom who gave him a soft smile. “Yeah no, you’re right there. I get it.” He said with a small nod.

Musa watched her friends closely, tried to focus on each of their emotions separately, try and grasp onto what they were feeling. There was a mix of emotions and feelings in the room, some more overwhelming than others but she could clutch onto the main ones: concern, unease, suspicion, acceptance. She could understand why they felt each of them, and she could understand their hesitance with Riven (she herself had come to learn that he wasn’t the easiest person to get along with). But there was also a part of Musa that really didn’t care. It was her relationship and her decision, and as much as she would love for them to accept it and accept Riven, she also knew that if they didn’t it wouldn’t change anything.

“He makes me happy, okay?” Her voice was much softer, and there was a slight discomfort she felt in being so open about her own emotions in front of so many people but she tried to fight that back, despite the way her fingers itched to just reach for her headphones. Sensing her uneasiness, Riven lightly squeezed her hand, his small sign to remind her he was there. “And I know he can be an arse sometimes and he has done some questionable things and—”

“Right here, love.”

“—but there is more to him.” She turned to look at Riven and gave him a small smile. “And I like those parts of him. He makes me feel…serene in his own chaotic and sometimes explosive way.”

“That felt like a backhanded compliment.” He muttered but there was a grin on his face as he quickly detangled his hand from hers before it was thrown over her shoulder and pulling her closer to his side.

“I ship it.”

Everyone’s attention turned to Stella. However, the blonde seemed unfazed by the confused and amused looks she was getting and simply shrugged her shoulders. “What? They are cute, I can see it now. You get Stella’s stamp of approval.” And with that, she turned and headed wherever her presences was needed since it clearly wasn’t in that room anymore.

“Well then,” Bloom muttered before she turned to look at the couple on the bed with a smile. “But I agree, I can see it.”

Musa simply smiled back at the redhead.

One by one they seemed to leave the room, some giving their outward respect and support for the couple and some giving a few half-assed threats that Riven simply rolled his eyes at. But soon enough, only the couple remained just as it had been like thirty minutes ago before they were interrupted.

“So, I make you feel happy, huh?” Riven commented teasingly, one hand coming to gently push a strand of hair behind her ear. She didn’t wear her hair down an awful lot but she had noticed pretty quickly that Riven had a bit of an obsession with it when she did.

“I’m starting to regret admitting it though.” She replied, noticing the shit-eating grin on his face as he simply shrugged.

“Everyone need’s an ego boost.” He retorted as he lightly twirled a strand of her hair around his finger before watching it unravel.

“Your ego is big enough.” She countered.

“Just like my—”

“If you finish that sentence the way I think you will, I swear—” 

“—appreciation for my lovely girlfriend.”

“Nice save.” She chuckled before she leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. She then stood up from the bed, leaving him where he was waiting with his lips pouted slightly.

He frowned. “That’s it?”

“We should get back to studying.” She said with an innocent smile.

“You’re a tease.” He retorted with a small huff, falling back on the bed. Musa gave him a look but he stayed put where he was. She rolled her eyes as she grabbed one of the textbooks that were sprawled on the floor from earlier.

“And you’re lucky.” She told him, with such confidence and bluntness.

“Why?”

“Because I’m your girlfriend.” She shrugged as though it was the obvious answer, watching as he rolled his eyes but didn’t necessarily disagree. His gaze followed her as she made her way back towards where he was lying.

“Hm, cute.”

“Always.”

“Eh, sometimes.”

“Liar.”

“I know.”


End file.
